Gotham Academy Vol 1 4
. Olive and Maps follow up that lead by going to the school's auditorium, where they expect to find Eric working on the play. Unfortunately, he's not in the cast on stage. Maps supposes that he might be part of the crew instead, but she is interrupted in saying so by Mr. Trent, the drama teacher, who emphatically recites a few lines from the play before bemoaning the fact that Olive refrained from joining the play as his Lady Macbeth. Maps notices the ornate craftsmanship of the prop swords being used in the play, and Mr. Trent explains that they're made by a rather intense young student, whom Olive and Maps suppose must be Eric. They find him in the prop room, and corner him there, promising to leave him alone as soon as he tells them where he saw the symbol. To encourage him, Olive shows him her copy of Millie Jane's diary. He is taken by it, and comments that he's seen symbols everywhere, like in the old chapel, the library, and the girls' dorm. Incredulously, Olive wonders what he was doing in the girls' dorm. Nervously, he blurts out that he didn't move any of them - a puzzling outburst. That night, as Olive and Maps prepare to go exploring in their dorm, Maps is suddenly startled by the sight of a ghostly visage at the window. Unwilling to let the ghost out of her sight, Olive rushes over and smashes the window to grab it, proving - as she suspected - that the ghost was a fake. She leaves Maps to finish their preparations, and marches off to confront the person behind the ghost sightings. On the roof, she discovers Pomeline's boyfriend Heathcliffe with another girl, controlling the ghost like a puppet. Angrily, Olive demands to know why he would do this to Pomeline, who actually believes in ghosts. He begs her not to tell Pomeline, explaining that because she was so obsessed with summoning the ghost of Millie Jane, he thought that if he made her think she'd succeeded, he might make her happy. Reluctantly, Olive offers to keep it between them, so long as he stops playing ghost-puppeteer. As a sign of trust, she returns a pin of his that she found on the ground. Before letting him go, though, she asks him to tell her what he can about the blonde boy she's seen around. He identifies the boy as Tristian Grey - an exchange student. On her way back to her room, Olive spots the symbol in the stairs down from the roof. Remembering what the headmaster had said about loose stones, she pushes on it, and is surprised when it opens the way to a passage. Without Maps as backup, Olive follows the passage until she hears the sound of Pomeline's voice. She discovers that she has a vantage point into Pomeline's room, where she is on the phone with Heathcliffe, reaffirming her intent to establish contact with Millie Jane's ghost. Smirking, Olive consults her copy of the diary, and realizes that the floor plan drawn inside it is actually a map of these passages. She uses the map to find her way to Maps' room, where she surprises her friend by calling to her through the wall. Moving on, without Maps, Olive passes by another girl's room and overhears her own roommate Lucy complaining that she wishes she could change rooms. Sadly, Olive supposes that it wasn't a great idea to come through here alone. Soon, though, her flashlight's beam falls on a wider space, where she discovers signs that someone had been spending time behind her dorm room wall. On that wall, she discovers photos and notes pinned, and among them is a photo of her with her mother. Suddenly, a thudding sound alerts her to the presence of someone else, and Olive whirls around to find Killer Croc standing over her. Though she is initially startled, she senses that he is just looking for a safe place to hide after escaping from Arkham Asylum. Softening, she promises not to tell anyone he's there - but she wonders if he can tell her about her mother, since they must have known each other. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * Evan * Sherk * Ashes on Sunday ** Dinah Drake Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}